Doce Azar
by drunk galaxy hitchhiker
Summary: "Oh querido, não se preocupe. O caso do Bucky é de determinismo. Ele tem azar porque tem azar." stucky au!


**Título:** Doce Azar

**Classificação:** +10

**Gênero:** Fluffy (e uma tentativa frustrada de humor)

N/A: Sim, coffee shop au, porque toda escritora de slash precisa escrever ao menos uma na vida. Essa fanfic também pode ser encontrada no _spirit _(o link do meu perfil lá se encontra ná página do meu perfil aqui).

* * *

Bucky Barnes não era um cara de sorte.

E aqui digo no mais íntimo significado da frase: Se é que havia alguma sorte no mundo, ela certamente evitava Bucky à todo custo.

E tudo era culpa de sua mãe. Bom, não completamente. Mas talvez se ela houvesse se esforçado mais... Alguns minutinhos, e ele teria nascido numa comum quinta-feira doze. Ninguém liga para quintas-feiras doze, não é? É um dia tão normal quanto qualquer um. Você pode ir à um café numa sexta-feira doze, passar o dia no parque, comprar um livro e até mesmo atravessar fora da faixa de pedestres. Mas não no dia treze. Agourento, envolto de energias negativas e pedras para tropeçar. Um dia, diga-se de passagem, péssimo para nascer.

E aquele pequeno fato tornara a vida de Bucky Barnes uma eterna sexta-feira treze.

E a falta de sorte que acompanhava o dia de seu nascimento parecia acompanhá-lo em todos os pontos de sua vida: No trabalho tedioso de atendente numa lanchonete (onde mais passava o pano no chão que atendia clientes. Não demorara muito para o gerente notar o perigo que Bucky e sua sorte podiam trazer à louça do estabelecimento), no apartamento caindo aos pedaços (mas ele jurava que era a última vez que tentava arrumar por si próprio o encanamento da cozinha. E talvez ele fosse o último a sequer _conseguir _entrar nela), e por último mas não menos importante, sua vida amorosa. Ou ao menos, a suposta vida amorosa que ele deveria ter.

_Tinha vinte e quatro anos, precisava arrumar uma namorada!, _sua mãe chiava no telefone. Ele a confortava, dizia que o trabalho tomava muito de seu tempo, assim como os livros do curso. Mas a verdade é que ele simplesmente não sabia como dizer a mãe que _ela não teria uma nora. _Tipo _nunca._

Ele não sabia bem quando havia acontecido, mas deixou que os pontos se ligassem em sua cabeça quando percebeu quanto tempo passava admirando traseiros masculinos e algo no seu corpo que não devia apitar _apitava._

_Transtornado _talvez não fosse a palavra mais adequada, mesmo que se sentisse uma bagunça de sentimentos e sensações ambulantes. É claro que ele não sentia _aquilo _apitar toda vez que via um homem, mas ao menos um comichãozinho pouco abaixo do umbigo lhe arrepiava os pelinhos dos braços. Um dia acabara dando com a cara no poste ao observar com quase fascínio um loiro ao telefone, a camiseta branca debaixo da jaqueta delineando a boa forma de seu peitoral. _"E que peitoral" _Bucky pensava antes de sentir o concreto chocando-se contra sua testa.

"Você está bem?" ouviu uma voz lhe chamar, a mão estendida em sua direção. Bucky fechava as mãos em torno do rosto mais por vergonha do que por genuína dor, mesmo que um latejar começasse a surgir entre suas sobrancelhas.

Maldita sorte. Maldita sexta-feira treze.

_E maldita bunda, _suspirou enquanto levantava o rosto para o loiro que agora o encara com preocupação.

Aceitou sua mão e com seu impulso pôs-se de pé, batendo o pó na lateral das calças.

"Você tá bem, cara? Esse poste te atropelou legal" ele disse com um sorriso reprimido no canto dos lábios. Bucky sorriu, sem graça.

"É-é, acho que eu estava meio distraído..."

"Imagino que sim" o outro respondeu, sorrindo de uma maneira que fez todas as partes _apitáveis _do corpo de Bucky entrarem em colapso. "Bom, eu vou indo nessa. Tente não arrumar outra briga com objetos de concreto, hein? Esses caras são durões"

Bucky assentiu enquanto ele se virava, observando as costas largas desaparecem numa esquina com a Parkway Drive. Voltou a caminhar, distraído, sentindo calafrios ao rememorizar o calor da voz daquele estranho. _E se aquilo não fizesse dele o cara mais gay do mundo, Bucky não sabia o que o faria. _Gostar de musicais talvez.

E ele não podia dizer que não se empolgava quando Donna e as amigas cantavam _Dancing Queen_ em _Mamma Mia._

_Dias depois...  
_

Talvez não fosse necessário, mas precisava admitir para si mesmo: Ele era gay.

Tentou olhar para outras mulheres naquele meio tempo em que a ideia martelava em sua cabeça como uma enxaqueca constante, mas não via nada demais. Pelo menos, nada que o fizesse, bem, _apitar._

Só aceitou a ideia com mais positividade após Natasha, também garçonete e amiga, dizer-lhe que era besteira remoer-se tanto.

"É natural, Bucky" ela lhe disse, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. "E eu nem poderia te julgar. Olha aquela bunda" apontou em direção às costas de Clint, um colega que passava os olhando com suspeita. "Não é a bunda mais fofa que você já viu?"

Bucky engasgou com a saliva, tossindo à todo pulmões antes que conseguisse responder. Contudo um esbarrão em seu ombro seguido do calor insuportável de algo quente despejando-se em sua perna fizeram as palavras ficarem presas em seu lábios, enquanto tentava afastar o tecido da pele que agora queimava. Grunhiu um "merda", sem se importar em olhar quem havia derrubado um expresso inteiro na sua perna. Não importava, não era culpa da pessoa. Só dele mesmo e daquele azar miserável.

A boca se escancarou sem sequer perceber ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

Bom, _não realmente, _mas ele havia se esforçado muito para gravar aquele timbre em sua mente.

"Acho que eu sou o seu amuleto de azar" o loiro disse, Bucky virando-se em sua direção apenas para encarar parcialmente os olhos azuis antes que estes se desviassem para sua perna junto com as mãos cheias de guardanapos.

Se antes seu corpo apitava, Bucky agora tinha certeza que o som seria mais parecido com o de uma sirene do corpo de bombeiros.

Olhou em desespero para Natasha, que observava o loiro passar o guardanapo _perto demais _da virilha do amigo. Sorriu diabolicamente para a expressão de desalento de Bucky.

"Oh querido, não se preocupe" ela disse dando tapinhas nas costas do estranho antes de virar-se, ignorando todos os "Não" que o amigo gesticulava. "O caso do Bucky é de determinismo. Ele tem azar porque tem azar."

O loiro olhou para as costas da ruiva, confuso, os olhos virando-se para Bucky.

"Faz alguma ideia do que ela acabou de dizer?" deu um meio sorriso, fazendo o coração do moreno vacilar. "Porque eu não"

Bucky riu, sem graça, a perna ainda queimando mas agora por _outro motivo. _Optou por ignora-lo.

"Piada interna" respondeu, procurando apoio na parede atrás de si. Toda aquela _presença _do loiro e seus olhos fitando seu rosto não estavam fazendo bem pra sua coordenação motora.

Nem pras partes apitáveis do seu corpo.

O loiro assentiu, checando sua calça novamente. Bucky trocou o peso das pernas, desconfortável.

Ele não se importava que caras olhassem pras pernas dele. _Não que muitos olhassem, _pensou, _Mas se olhassem, não se importaria._ Mas _aquele _cara era diferente.

Reformulou a frase em sua mente, enquanto os olhos do outro voltavam a encarar os seus e ele suspirava, sem perceber. Ele não se importava que caras olhassem pras suas pernas, _desde_ que eles não se parecessem completamente com um Adônis dos dias modernos.

"Me desculpe, pelo café" ele disse, coçando o pescoço. "Talvez eu devesse pegar seu número pra te ligar sempre que eu for sair de casa"

"Hahahaha, boa" Bucky respondeu, em seguida ficando sério ao perceber que o loiro ainda o encarava. "Espera, de verdade?"

"Não... Quer dizer, sim" ele respondeu, um meio sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios. "Mas não pra te avisar quando eu vou sair e você não... Eu sou péssimo nessas coisas."

Bucky engoliu em seco, as informações processando lentamente em seu cérebro.

"Então você... Quer o meu número?" perguntou, apontando debilmente para o próprio peito. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao assentir do loiro à pergunta.

"Eu poderia te chamar pra sair, sabe, no parque de diversões, mas seria perigoso demais, não?" ele disse sorrindo, gesticulando as mãos no ar. "Tem todos aqueles brinquedos pesados e letais."

Bucky concordou com um sorriso amarelo, tentando não imaginar as mil possibilidades de tornar um encontro numa tragédia em massa. Não queria fazer um reprise de _Premonição 3. _

Ele havia mesmo pensado na palavra _encontro?_

Sentiu-se agradecido a qualquer força sobre-humana que o moveu a ter ao menos presença de espírito e pegar a pequena caderneta em seu bolso, anotando rapidamente o número do seu telefone. E o do prédio. Só pro caso de ele perdê-lo novamente.

Tentou controlar o tremor nas mãos enquanto passava o bilhete para o loiro, e as pontas dos dedos de ambos se tocavam.

"Certo, eu vou deixar você trabalhar agora. Só tente ficar vivo até o final de semana, sim?" o loiro disse dando uma piscadela, guardando o bilhete no bolso. "À propósito, me chamo Steve"

"Ah... Bucky" ele respondeu, tentando concentrar-se em não parecer ainda mais idiota - se é que era possível. "Meu nome é Bucky"

"E o meu nome é Bond. James Bond" Natasha disse, revirando os olhos ao surpreender o loiro e seu amigo. "Bucky querido, sabe que não me importo de paqueras te visitarem no trabalho, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu desejava que você arrumasse um de uma vez" ela disse, sem se importar com o rosto de Bucky que tomava a cada segundo novos tons de vermelho. "Mas o Sam se voluntariou a ajudar na cozinha hoje e está travando uma luta dura com as batatas lá na cozinha. E as batatas estão vencendo. Clint sugeriu que alguém ligasse pra polícia mas acho que ninguém levaria um tubérculo sob custódia só por espirrar óleo em cima de um cozinheiro. Enfim, por dar uma ajudinha?"

Bucky assentiu, o rosto fervendo voltando-se para o de Steve num pedido de desculpas. O loiro sorriu.

"Soque algumas batatas por mim" ele piscou, sorrindo de um jeito que todos os apitos no corpo de Bucky se acionaram. "Até mais"

Ele e Natasha observaram enquanto as costas de Steve finalmente sumiam por trás da porta de entrada. Minutos de um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre ambos.

"Então... Gostaria de falar algo ou seus apitos podem falar por você?" Natasha sussurrou, cutucando o ombro de Bucky.

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando para a entrada.

"Você não pode ouvi-los? Eles estão gritando..."

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"Não sei como você não percebeu que era gay antes. Agora vamos socorrer o Sam antes que as batatas dominem a cozinha e façam todos de reféns."

"Eu realmente não sei o que acabou de acontecer" ele respondeu, ainda atordoado enquanto a seguia.

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo com o canto dos lados.

"Bom, talvez haja um pouco de sorte em todo azar." ela riu, ouvindo Clint gritar ao longe "Eu não vou me aproximar disso Wilson, nem que me pague!". Bucky sorriu também.

_Sim, _ele pensou, _talvez houvesse um pouquinho de sorte em todo azar._

_Mesmo nas sextas-feiras treze._


End file.
